The only one
by UrKid
Summary: Mello notices that Matt has grown up to be 'abnormally gorgeous', or something like that. And there's something that makes him greatly dislike this situation. // MattxMello


My first fanfic of them and I'm not proud of it. Well that sucks. But I wasted a lot of time on this (one reason why I'm not proud of it, the feeling isn't the same anymore) so here we go. I think it could have been worse... Though this is a bit odd. Oh well, I'll give it another shot when I have time, with Matt.

Matt and Mello both belong to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata. I said that in case you didn't know. And because I just can't write the person's name who's view the story is told from anywhere near the start of the story, you'll probaby figure it out from that clever disguise of a disclaimer...

_

* * *

I carefully watch himsit there across the room. He's lazily leaning his back against the couch andhis hair is falling down on his goggles as he is looking slightly downwards at his hands. Despite his body being completely laid back his eyes wear a look ofundivided concentration on one of the countless games he ownsThe volume has been turned on low but the various noises it makesare still easily heard because in spite of that the room is completely silent._

_And I keep__ on watching him,__ Matt…__ n__o__ wait;__ it __i__s probably count as staring__ by__ now. E__ven though all he__ really__ does i__s press the buttons on his console.__ He doesn__'t even __look__ up__ high enough__ so I__ could see his __eyes and face clearly. But__ hell, it's worth it__ It's always worth it.__I wonder if they __could do anything to hide his beauty. They could hide his face,__ his__damn enchanting face__you to just__had__to __keep staring__ at__ if__ you look too long, too closely.__ They could do it, b__ut it wouldn't take away the charm. Yeah, that was the word. __It was like a charm how he did it. His body__, yeah, it still remained the worth of staring__. He wasn't slender or fragile like a woman__ but neither was he like__ some kind of a__ meaty __bodybuilder.__ His body was __- just - right. H__e was __just __perfe__ct. No… __what __he __was__was__… plus quam __perfectum__More than p__erfect._

_But it wasn't how things should have been; he__ shouldn'__t have been like that__ How did he grow up to be so… flawless?__So now, why should I mind?__ It shouldn't hurt __m__e,__ if something I should enjoy __t__he view__. But no, I'd rather have him… normal, not abnormally gorgeous or anything. I had a__lways liked watching him dot the stuff he does__, to me he didn't need that.__ But he still was that and because of that h__e__now __had__ more girls__ and actually__ boys too__ hanging around him.__A lot more.__A__ll here for the looks.__ And i__t wasn't right.__ He didn't belong to anyone of them. __He was mine__. He had always been mine. And mine only. __What right did they have to come take him away from me just because he was the way he was? Fuck __them__ I wanted to be the only one he needed.__I wanted to be his only one._

"Matt…" I called out and after hearing an obscure hum continued "Who are important to you?"

Matt hummed again and for a second I thought he hadn't even listened. But right after I had thought of this, he slowly started to speak. In pieces though, because he still hadn't given up the concentration on the game.

"What do you mean by important? Well I guess… there are people…" for a minute he seemed to be in a critical situation regarding his game, "but don't worry. They're definitely not Kira or even on side."

I slid down from the armchair on my knees. I took a few steps forwards before standing up. Matt subconsciously shifted as if as a response.

"Forget them", I ordered softly, while calmly walking towards him.

Matt growled, showing well that he greatly disliked the idea. He tilted his head to his side and seemed to fall in an even more indolent position.

"Mello… You're overdoing it. No one even knows you're staying with me. And even if they somehow found out, I won't sell you out for them. I promise. Never. I'll figure out something else… and hope it'll work."

That a good boy. I smirked, feeling quite content. But I couldn't help myself for craving more. I wanted, needed to have him, completely. Matt must have realized I was now right in front of him, unless he had been fully blinded by the flashing lights of his games, from which he still didn't bother to tear his eyes off. Though it's not like it was something new me being near to him, we weren't complete strangers. I laid my right knee beside him on the couch and held my left arm on his thigh, eyeing the console in his hands with fake interest. And finally he raised his head if only to give me a questioning look.

"That…" I started in a low voice, lifting up his goggles, "is not what I meant."

He seemed to be coming increasingly confused by that and evidently, by the noises the game made, something bad happened to the guy Matt had been controlling just a second ago. He let out a good list of cusses and tried to return to the wonders of his game. Tried. I turned his face back towards my own while my other hand sneaked its way to his, taking his game away without him noticing. I got up on his lap, gently caressing his cheek. Matt's jaw had slightly dropped and he stared at me, dumbfounded.

"What are… I don't…" Matt staggered after a while, trying hard to find the correct words, "I like girls…"

I gave it a laugh only leaning in more our noses almost touching now. I didn't care if he said he "liked girls". I didn't care if he was straight or not. I wasn't going to ask that, it didn't matter.

"Well from now on…" I said whispering the rest to his ear, "you're going to like guys. No. Not even guys. Only Mello… Is that clear?"

I licked his cheek all the way to the corner of his mouth but still carefully avoiding his lips. I could hear his breath getting faster and, God, it was the reaction I was hoping for. I withdrew a little bit holding my mouth less than an inch away from his.

"I asked, if that's clear."

Matt obediently nodded, ever so slightly, but by with distance so easily noticed. I breathed him in and, if I could have thought clearly enough, I would have mentally slapped myself for almost losing myself in my own game. But one thing was on my mind, telling me I couldn't give in now no matter how much I wanted it, no, not just yet. There was still one thing I wanted him to say before.

"Now tell me what I want to hear".

His hands wandered on my thighs and I wished that Matt would answer before he reached my bare skin. That would definitely jeopardize my whole plan. I closed my eyes, trying to hold my breath.

"You're… The only one. My only one," he now said with complete certainty in his voice.

As soon as it reached my ears, I locked our lips passionately together. Feeling Matt's hands fondling the skin of my waist, I shivered in satisfaction. Just now, I could have him completely. Just now, I didn't really even care. Because now I was able to let myself be vulnerable, to give myself for him to have. For him only. Now that he was mine, my only treasure to value…

_Shit, my heart's pumping a whole lot faster now but, yeah,__ I think I love you._


End file.
